


Status

by shounen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounen/pseuds/shounen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma's Facebook status still says single. Fuji doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status

**Name:** Echizen Ryoma.

**Age:** 12.

**Likes:** Tennis, Karupin, Ponta, and Napping.

**Dislikes:** Everything else.

**Status:** Single.

Fuji Syuusuke is irked. His boyfriend's status still says single. Fuji Syuusuke is not pleased at all. There will be hell to be pay if this is not fixed as quickly as possible. Eiji is curious as to what is causing Fuji to emit such an ominous aura. He glances at the computer screen and understands.

"N-ne, Fuji, Facebook is great, huh?"

Fuji turns to smile at his best friend. Eiji almost dies.

"Yes, it is. It allows others to know what is mine. Now, I have to go...and let the world know what's mine. See you."

Eiji gulps and silently hopes for Ryoma's safetly.  _Ochibi, be careful!_

Ryoma is on the rooftop eating with his senpai-tachi. Momo is trying to steal his food. Ryoma slaps his hand away and inches closer to Tezuka. He is grateful that his captain is here today. Tezuka understands the pain of dealing with everyone on the team. Ryoma gives Tezuka an exasperated look.

Tezuka understands. "Momo, stop bothering Echizen and eat your own food."

Momo is slightly disappointed but does as he is told and goes back to eating from his bento. Ryoma shoots Tezuka a grateful look. The captain only nods in response and continues eating his lunch. Ryoma doesn't look up when he hears the door open. He has a feeling it's Fuji.

"Ne, Ryoma, let's go to the computer room."

This time the tennis prodigy looks up. "Why?"

A smile. "Oh, I just want to show you something."

"Not interested."

A grimace. "Ryoma, if you don't come," Fuji leans in, "I'll have to show everyone those pictures I secretly took of you."

Ryoma sighs. He hands Momo his bento and heads off with Fuji to the computer room.

_Don't let your guard down, Echizen._

The pair continues walking until they reach the door of the computer room. Ryoma is nervous and does not want to go in. Fuji smiles and pushes him in gently. He leads Ryoma to a computer that is already turned on.

"Ryoma, mind explaining this to me?"

The dark haired boy looks at the computer screen. It's his Facebook profile. "My Facebook profile. What a dumb website. Stupid senpai-tachi forcing me to make one..."

Fuji is still smiling. "Do you notice anything else about it?"

Ryoma shakes his head no. Fuji is angry. The tensai points to Ryoma's status. The shorter boy follows it and finally sees.  _Oh._

"Oh, yeah, that."

"...Aren't you going to change it?"

"Why?"

Eyes open. A deathly glare. "Because you're going out with me."

Ryoma rolls his eyes. His boyfriend can be so weird sometimes. "But I barely use it so what's the point?"

Fuji pushes Ryoma up against the wall. He leans in, eyes still open. "The point is that everyone needs to know you're going out with me."

Ryoma glares at Fuji defiantly. He isn't going to change it. Fuji has other plans. The tensai smirks. He is going to have so much fun  _convincing_ Ryoma to change his status. The shorter boy gulps. He knows something bad is going to happen. He braces himself mentally for the impact.

And so, one hour later, a ruffled Ryoma and a satisfied Fuji walk out of the computer room.

**Name:** Echizen Ryoma.

**Age:** 12.

**Likes:** Tennis, Karupin, Ponta, Napping, but most of all Fuji Syuusuke.

**Dislikes:** Everything else.

**Status:** Married to Fuji Syuusuke.

-xxx-

**Omake!**

"E-eh? Why do I have to change it to married? We're not married!"

"But Ryoma, we're going to be married! Once I turn 20 and you turn 18, we're going to have a great wedding! I'll be the groom and you'll be the bride."

"...No."

Fuji smiles brightly at Ryoma. The younger boy sighs. He can't win this and grudgingly changes his status to  _Married to Fuji Syuusuke._

"Ah, Ryoma, you should put me in your Likes too! It's only fair since you're in mine."

The dark haired boy sighs once more. Dating Fuji is a lot of work. He wonders if he's being a masochist by dating Seigaku's sadist. Grumbling, he adds Fuji to his Likes section.

Fuji embraces Ryoma. "Thank you for your hard work."

A kiss. A blush. A chuckle. A tilt of his cap.

"Mada mada dane."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was really lame and...bad. I'm just going to go weep now. Posted on ffn. 
> 
> .
> 
> Completed: 1/8/12


End file.
